My Version of: NEVERMORE
by unl3ash
Summary: Nevermore: A Maximum Ride Novel By: James Patterson SUMMARY One last chance... for Max, Fang, and Dylan... before it all ends. Are you ready for the final chapter? Are you ready for the ultimate flight? Because THIS IS IT. One last incredible, explosive adventure with an astonishing ending that no one could have seen coming.
1. Chapter 1

(This continues after James Patterson's excerpt finishes at: /books_ #excerpts  
Then followed by:

/jamespatterson/docs/nevermore_excerpt)

I hope you enjoy my fan-fiction, guys. I haven't done one in a while, so…  
Team Fax forever.

~UNL3ASH

My version of: NEVERMORE

"What are you doing?" Gazzy asks me, slight irritation is noticeable in his voice as I snatch the T.V. remote away and flip to another channel. I sit myself on the couch and toss the remote back to him. I close my eyes and rest while he flips it back, not even bothering to judge my actions. I roll my head back, and I feel a warm body suddenly resting next to mine, and I recognize him as Dylan. Immediately, my face heats from earlier today.

_You know I love you, _I remember his exact words, and a surge of comfort invades my system. It feels so right, yet… wrong. He lays his arm over my shoulders, indirectly inviting my head to his shoulder. I accept.

Still, I can't shake the small feeling in the back of my head that this is all wrong. I blink, and shuffle away, almost imperceptibly. But not to him. I can see he's confused, but I don't dare look at him.

"Ahem," I clear my throat, "I'm going to get some water." I rise quickly and walk to the kitchen, my face sure to be a red as a tomato. My back hits the refrigerator, and I put my face in my hands. Fang was never like this, never confessing and showing his emotions so raw. It was a silent secret between us. We knew it was love, and it was completely evident, as well. I was so lost in it though, so lost. I was oblivious to the fact that my flock needed me. But, it hurt. It hurt badly. Yet, Dylan had his own way of soothing my emotions. And again, I realized that my love life was such a horrible mess.

I needed a break.

I suck in a full breath of air, and push it out. I make my way out of the kitchen, to the living room and plop myself onto the stool at the kitchen counter by the small T.V. I pulled a notebook to myself and plucked the pen from the spiral. I opened the notebook to reveal its contents, and some of it was our agenda's, schedule's, event's, pointless doodle's… You know, all of that.

I find myself at a blank page, pen in hand, and a blank mind, as well. Damn.

_Do you need help, Max?_

I startle at the Voice in my head, _Oh, hey Voice. Nice time to pop in. _I pause a moment, _You need anything?_

_Actually, _It begins, _it's looks to be that you don't have a start. You don't have a clue as to what to do next since Paris._

"_Excuse me_?" I snap, a pain filling my chest so quickly, my hurt turns to anger. And then, I realize that I've talked out loud. I turn my gaze only to find four curious pairs of eyes staring in concern. Or something of the sort.

_Research, Max. Work at your goal._

And then, I get the feeling that the Voice is gone again. And my flock is looking at me like I'm insane.

Again.

**Thanks for reading! Review please, let me know what you think, and I'll inspire myself with yet another chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi guys, hope you enjoy. **

**Team Fax Forever.**

**~UNL3ASH**

**Chapter Two**

**FANG**

She falls. So Slowly, so silently. Steadily. Until her ear-piercing cry for help reaches his ears again, and he realizes its Maya falling. Not Max. Maya. And suddenly, there is a pain in his heart that longs for Max. His mind floods with grief at how he'd left them. Left her. Replaced-

No.

He'd done the right thing.

Yet, still, he felt guilt. And he felt like he was in denial. He blinked. Seeing Maya falling was painful. He imagined it was Max again. Then, his heart thudded violently, and immediately, he took off and dived underneath her body. She fell into his outstretched arms, and her weight pulled him down to the ground. She looked shocked, her eyes a little glazed over. So vulnerable. He laid her on the ground and brushed hair from her face. She held his arm gently.

"Max," He murmured, and she startled. "Are you okay?"

She looked up at him, and frowned.

"Max?" she snapped, and coughed fiercely. "Did you just say _Max_?" He sucked in a silent breath and panic flurried in his head.

"No," He denied coolly, and took his hands from her face.

"I can't believe this," She muttered, and put her hands to her head. "What the hell-" She stopped herself, and managed to glare at Fang with ferocious intensity. Like Max would. He countered her glare with a steady gaze, and she nearly growled. She jumped to her feet, and practically fell back down again. Fang caught her with a firmly muscled arm, and she gained her footing. She shoved is arm away and wobbled off, with him trailing behind to watch.

_Why did you say her name, you idiot? _He thought to himself bitterly. _Because you still care._

He frowned to himself and blinked again.

Rachet, Holden, Star, and Kate waited for them by the crashed van. They eyed Maya suspiciously, and then Rachet looked at Fang as if to say, _What happened, man?_

Fang shook his head, and Star cocked a brow.

"Guys, we should probably keep moving. There should be more Erasers coming, and I think its best we continue on." Fang ordered, ignoring Maya's irritated gaze. Instead of being close to him, now she kept a small distance that wasn't very noticeable. But to Fang, of course it was.

"But man, the car's busted," said Rachet, motioning to the broken van.

"Well, guys," Maya started snarkily, "Looks like we're _walking to San Francisco_."


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey, guys! Hope you're enjoying so far. Though, I'm not getting many reviews… They'd be nice… ;) I want to know what you think. If I should continue. I will for now, though.**

**Faxness forever**

**~UNL3ASH**

Chapter Three

FANG

"Hey, look!" Holden pointed eagerly to an old van parked by the office of a plumbing company. Fang swallowed the rest of his fourth King sized Hershey's bar, and cocked a crow.

"Sweet," Murmured Rachet, and he jogged up to the van.

"Can you hot-wire it?" Asked Maya, peeking in. Rachet nodded confidently.

"Thing is though," He began warily, "I don't know how to get in without setting the alarm…" Fang ran a hand through his shaggy dark hair, and walked to the back of the van. He yanked the handle, and the back opened. His eyes widened slightly in surprise. Rachet muttered something that no one could hear, and climbed into the back and made his way to the front.

In a matter of minutes, the car rumbled to life.

Holden and Star grinned wickedly, and Kate knocked on the window.

"Yes, beautiful lady?" She blushed, a frown coming on. "Is something wrong?"

"Are _you_ driving?" she retorted, irritated. Fang shook his head.

"No," He said, "I am." Rachet looked like he wanted to argue, but he jumped out, anyway. Fang stepped up and slid his way into the seat as the rest of the gang clambered into the back. Maya crawled into the passenger seat, yet she kept her distance this time. Fang felt relieved.

"Do you know how to get to San Francisco?" Maya asked, an edge in her voice. Her tone suggested he was stupid. He frowned. "I didn't think so." She smirked. Fang dug though the mess at his feet, and to his expectations, he picked up an abused GPS.

"Yes," He replied, "In fact, I do. Now, please, turn the thing on and set it." He tossed it to her. She looked like she wanted to slap him. The corner of his mouth twitched in a smug smile.

He pulled out from the driveway just as an employee was coming from the plumber's office.

"Damn!" Fang said aloud, and floored it. As soon as the man realized what was happening – that his van was being taken by a bunch of teenagers – he began to sprint after them, waving his hands wildly in the air and cursing. His hat fell from his head, revealing oily red hair.

"Holy-" Rachet began, and Fang heard Star elbowing his side. "Ow!" They made their way onto the road and sped until the office was out of sight and they were on the highway.

He felt the GPS roughly hitting his lap, and he glanced at Maya. He felt… slightly bad. But he wasn't going to think about that now. He picked up the GPS and readthe directions carefully.

"San Francisco, here we come," He muttered.


End file.
